<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox and the Lamb by Escapsim_is_key</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346500">The Fox and the Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapsim_is_key/pseuds/Escapsim_is_key'>Escapsim_is_key</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jane’s a cunt, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Tags may change and may be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapsim_is_key/pseuds/Escapsim_is_key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few incidents of fall asleep during rehearsals, dropping cups of coffee, and other mishaps, the higher ups decide Joan was in need of help with managing all her responsibilities as MD. </p><p>What better way to remedy this then with a assistant.</p><p> </p><p>( a special thanks to the amazing writer Lizzie for inspiring me to write this go visit her at https://moan-jeutas.tumblr.com/ or at n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan/Orginal Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wonder what they’ll look like?”</p><p>“I hope they’re cute.”</p><p>“Keep it in your pants Boleyn.”</p><p>“Bite me Aragon!”</p><p>“Who cares what they look like, as long as they can get Joan to get her shit together.”</p><p>“Kitty don’t be like that, but I do hope the number of MD related incidents will finally go down. I don’t think we have the budget to replace any more mugs.”</p><p>The queens and ladies continued to chatter excitedly amongst themselves, all filled with energy despite it being a cold autumn morning. Well all but one Joan Meutas, whose stomach was doing an entire acrobatic routine at the thought of not only meeting someone new but also working with them . Anyone would think she was only told about this unwanted addition to the team today but she had known for awhile.</p><p>*last week*</p><p>“I’m sorry Meutas, but you clearly can’t cope on your own” the gruff voice of the manager stated, seemingly aggravated by the very presents of the blonde. He continued to flick through several documents, all the while Joan wrung her hands red as if that would aid her case against this new change.</p><p>“ Please, t-this really isn’t necessary. I just had a bad week.”</p><p>“Then what about last week when your entire setup shut down during rehearsals? What if that had happened during the show?” His eye-brows furrowed.</p><p>“That was an accid-“</p><p>“And the week before, when you fell down the stairs because you were too sleep deprived to notice them?” His voice grew.</p><p>“It-“</p><p>“NO MEUTAS!” he barked slamming a hand down on the brittle desk, the sound causing Joan to retreat further into the office chair which groaned at the force pushing back on to it.</p><p>“You WILL cooperate and you WILL not bring this up again!” He said jabbing a finger in her direction. “Understood!?” He barked.</p><p>“Understood!” Yelped Joan.</p><p>*present day*</p><p>That conversation led Joan to dreading today. What if they don’t like her? What if the queens like them better? What if this is just to repla-</p><p>“Gather round they’ll be here any second!” Projected one of the techies as the white noise of everyone including joan’s thoughts quieted to the sound of of footsteps. Joan could feel her breath get caught in her throat and her stomach adding more backflips to its routine, all while the footsteps grew louder. Not long after the silence made itself at home, the door opened to reveal....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The manger, smelling of stale coffee but quite fresh depression. The only one to be seen at the door. A collection of disheartened “AAAWWW’s” were let out by the cast, unlike Joan who for the first time in a week had a genuine smile on her face.</p><p>“Maybe he changed his mind!” Joan thought gleefully, leaning back in one of the main chairs in the back room. “Well now I can finally get back to work and never have to worry about this agai-“</p><p>“HURRY AND GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE,IT’S FREEZING!”The ever patience manager yelled down the L-shaped hall way, proceeding to cough into his hand, taking a few steps aside from the door. “Ladies, this is Reagan, your new MD assistant.”</p><p>The first thing Joan saw was the fiery locks that freely draped themselves around and past her shoulders, flicking in random directions while somehow still perfectly framing a golden brown face with a dusting of dark freckles around her nose and cheeks, coupled with a pair of warm mossy green eyes set with in perfectly round eye sockets that seemed to share the same bags as Joan’s own, though lighter and less pitiful. Just under these bags rested a small crooked scar on her left cheek, one that had clearly healed years ago and yet refused to fade.If it wasn’t the hair to catch everyone’s eye it would be this women’s height as she seemed to tower over anyone, however there was still a warm and friendly atmosphere around her, with a flannel blue hoodie with white shirt that was just a tad to big for her slender form, along with a pair of black jeans and tattered red converse with splatters of dirt and paint.Joan couldn’t seem to take her eyes of her as if she did like a mystical creature she would vanish never to be seen again.</p><p>“ Well you all know how this goes, if there are any problems and Joan is unable to attend to them you go to Reagan.And Joan don’t even think about doing anything until you show Reagan around. Now go introduce yourselves or whatever.”The older man mumbled as he began walking to his crypt of an office. With him out the way everyone swarmed the new meat with introductions, Joan stayed perched on her chair knowing from experience trying to get to Reagan through the others would only lead to injuries and so continued to star- um observe.</p><p>“ You all must be the famous queens and ladies I heard about. As Kevin gracefully told you I’m Reagan, but call me Ray” Ray said, doing a slight mock bow earning a smile or two from her new audience, what followed was a slight introduction between her and member of cast.Through the commotion, Ray still seemed to be scanning for something or someone. Mossy green met glassy grey, Joan’s focus ensnared further by Ray.</p><p>“ Her eyes are so prett- OH GOD! She caught me staring!,THE HOT FIRE LADY CAUGHT ME STARING!, she’s gonna think I’m a perve, I’M I GONNA GO TO JAIL?!,WHAT IF SHE CALLS HR!!??!?” Joan’s mind scrabbled. In the midst of her gay panic attack, playful smirk grew on Ray’s face as she winked at the blonde caught in the act, it going unnoticed by the others who were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice. Instantly red spreads across ivory white skin as Joan decides the floor is particularly interesting to look at. Her mind was playing tricks on her surely Joan theorized, if you would ask anyone they would tell you Joan Meutas wasn’t much to look at much less wink. From her too thin form to her sloppy snow-white curls in a half-assed ponytail that hadn’t been brush in more then a week, along with the grey glass eyes which seemed to garner constant ridicule.</p><p>‘She looks blind and acts like it too’</p><p>‘Stare too long and she’ll use them to suck out your soul’</p><p>‘Does she ever blink?’</p><p>Most days Joan thinks about just pulling them out of their home in her head and crushing them into dust. Maybe it would help gain any favor with the queens or anyone for that matter but alas without her eyes she’d probably even more useless, Joan pondered sinking deeper into her self doubt forgetting about her previous embarrassment, so much so that she hadn’t noticed a certain someone striding towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which fox meets lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having met everyone, the queens and ladies made their way to their dressing rooms. Ray felt that she was ready to talk to the only person not jumping to meet her, who, ironically, was also her reason for being here. Not to mention, Ray was now even more curious to meet Six’s MD after catching her gaze before.</p><p>“Well you must be the famous, Joan Meutas everyone keeps telling me about” The taller of the two stated, head tilted in curiosity. The sudden intrusion jolted Joan back to reality, away from her pit of self-loathing, causing her to shoot up from the chair, a light red gracing her face once again as she, like any normal human-being, began to fail at the most basic interaction as introducing oneself.</p><p>”Ah! Y-yes, I’m Joan the um, MD. Though I guess you already knew that h-hehe.”  Joan’s blunders did nothing for her already sinking ego, however Ray didn’t comment, if anything she was enjoying this little spectacle of Joan’s struggle with human interaction, a smile growing on her face. After all this girl was cute.</p><p><em>” And adorably awkward.”</em> The Redhead fondly thought, her eyes raking over Joan’s stature as a plan formulated in her mind. <em>“Let’s see if I can have some fun with you, blondie”  </em></p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, I wasn’t aware this show had such a cute Music Director. Guess it’s my lucky day.” Joan’s body stiffened at the compliment, her small hands fidgeting with each other, unable to form a coherent sentence despite her efforts.</p><p>“ <b>T-</b>that’s neat<em>!” </em>That literal squeak has all that managed to crawl of out Joan’s mouth,<em> “Mouth! Brain! Could you please do your fucking job before we embarrass ourselves even more!” </em>Joan inwardly screamed, feeling her blush darken.The half-lidded expression of delight from Ray only served to make Joan sweat more, until the culprit decided to give poor Joan, some breathing room, by completely changing the subject.</p><p>” So you gonna show me ‘round or not?” Ray’s voice taking an innocent tone, allowing for Joan’s brain to restart and respond, while her skin steadily took back its usual pale hue.</p><p>” Oh! Right, uh, follow me” Hesitantly, Joan walked to the dressing rooms, commencing with the tour;</p><p>by immediately crashing into the chair she had just been seated in, losing her balance and was heading straight for the floor. Instead of the floor having and intimate meeting with her face, the lady in waiting felt a firm grip on her arm, pulling her back to a stable stance.</p><p>” Wow Meutas. Falling for me already? At least wait till the end of my tour.” Joked Ray, still holding on to Joan’s arm, which was now slightly tingling from the sudden touch, bitterly reminding Joan just how long it had been since she had receive any kind of affection let alone the physical kind. However this bitterness was quickly bulldozed by the humiliation of her own clumsiness. Ripping her arm away and red in the face, Joan began power walking to the dressing rooms, stuttering the rest of the way. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”L-let’s go!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Queen’s dressing room, the once-monarchs chatted to one another, getting ready for their rehearsal and eventual show. The topic of choice was their new co-worker, unless you were Catherine Parr, who was currently engrossed within her newest book, having been the first to be ready.</p><p>“Pay up Cleves!” The green queen exclaimed, Anna unceremoniously slapping a fiver into her hand. “Victory is mine!” <br/>
<br/>
“What was the bet this time?” Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin. After all, usually when there’s an Anne and Anna bet, there tends to be more casualties and or broken windows, where as nothing of the sort had happened in the last week, so you could understand the youngest queens question.</p><p>“Whether or not the new girl was a nerd.”The German answered as Anne was too busy admiring her winnings.” Not that there’s anything wrong with that, right Cathy!” The tease was given no response as Cathy clearly wasn’t listening.”Who knew they made MD; punk edition!” Anna exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ray seems nice enough, hopefully her and Joan will get along” Aragon added. Though her and Joan weren’t particularly close, the golden queen did have a soft spot for the meek MD, usually spending time with her during Joan’s rare breaks. <em>“Sure Joan isn’t  the best at social interactions or talking to new people or talking to people in general.... But! Maybe She can finally make a friend in Ray. ”  </em>She tried convincing herself. <em>“But if she does anything to hurt Joan. I’ll just have to have a <b>word</b> with her.</em>”Nodding to herself Aragon tuned back in to the current conversation, which was currently being led by Kitty.</p><p>” I bet Joan’s having a complete malfunction with the newbie, seems all she can do when meeting someone is stare with those dead eyes of hers.” The youngest queen’s eye going into an exaggerated wide and ‘dead’ stare, her mouth slightly open to enhance the mockery. This gained a giggle from everyone but Aragon, who only found the teasing grating on her nerves.</p><p>“Is there really a need for that Katherine?”</p><p>” It’s just a bit of teasing,Catherine, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Jane cut in, make-up brush in hand. Defending her pseudo daughter as all ways.”besides she’s not wrong.”She muttered, her distaste for the target of Kitty’s teasing leaking into her voice. Aragon simply shook her head, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get through to them.</p><p>The conversation split off between queens quickly, Katherine still making a comment or two about the Joan’s short comings before asking Jane for help with her hair. Aragon proceeded with the rest of her get-ready routine, overhearing Anne and Anna disscusing a new bet.</p><p>” How much you want to bet she’s in or has been in a cover band?”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading pls go easy on me in the comments as this is my first fic. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>